harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wiktor Krum
|płeć = M |rasa = Człowiek |oczy = Czarne |włosy = Ciemne |rodzina = * Pan Krum * Pani Krum * Dziadek Wiktora Kruma |różdżka = 10¼ cala, sztywna, grab, włókno ze smoczego serca, nieco grubsza niż zwykłe | przynależność = * Rodzina Krum * Durmstrang * Bułgarska narodowa drużyna quidditcha |aktor = Stanislav Ianevski |praca = Profesjonalny gracz quidditcha }} Wiktor Krum (bg:'' Виктор Крум'') (ur. w 1976 roku) — bułgarski czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, uczeń Durmstrangu i szukający narodowej reprezentacji Bułgarii w quidditcha. Razem z drużyną doszedł do finału 422. Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditcha – złapał znicza, ale jego drużyna i tak przegrała. Wiktor Krum reprezentował szkołę w Turnieju Trójmagicznym w 1994 r. Biografia Wczesne życie Wiktor Krum urodził się w 1976 roku w rodzinie nieznanego statusu krwi. Dorastał on w Bułgarii i kiedy przekroczył stosowny wiek zaczął naukę w Instytucie Magii Durmstrang. Kupił różdżkę w sklepie Mykewa Gregorowicza. Podczas lat szkolnych, Krum zetknął się z symbolem Insygniów Śmierci, czyli zarazem znaku Gellerta Grindelwalda. W walkach za czasów Grindelwalda zginął dziadek Kruma, dlatego Wiktor był przeciwnikiem rozpowszechniania znaku. Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu (1994) mały|Krum podczas Mistrzostw Świata w 1994 roku Wiktor Krum stał się sławny po tym, jak trafił do bułgarskiej narodowej drużyny quidditcha. Grał na pozycji szukającego. Na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu w 1994 roku dzięki jego fantastycznej grze Bułgaria doszła do finału, który rozegrała z Irlandią. Krum grał tak fantastycznie, że nawet kibice irlandzcy dopingowali Wiktora. Sprzedawano specjalnie wyprodukowane figurki Kruma. Podczas meczu ,Krum nabrał Aidana Lyncha i zastosował mistrzowski Zwód Wrońskiego. Lynch nie był aż tak dobry, dlatego nie zdążył się poderwać i uderzył w ziemię. Na stadion wbiegli magomedycy, ale nic poważnego się nie stało. Krum dostał tłuczkiem w twarz, który złamał mu nos. Nagle Lynch zauważył znicza i zanurkował, ale wyprzedził go Krum. Wiktor złapał znicza i zakończył mecz przy stanie 170:160 dla Irlandii. Ścigający przeciwnika byli zbyt dobrzy i złapanie znicza było czysto honorowe. Po meczu Krum otoczony został przez grupę magomedyków. Turniej Trójmagiczny mały|288px Wiktor wraz z delegacją Durmstrangu przybył do Hogwartu 30 października na statku, który wyłonił się z jeziora. Jego obecność w szkole wzbudziła sporo zamieszania ze względu na ogromną sławę jaką przyniosły mu niedawne mistrzostwa. Na jego temat dyskutowało mnóstwo grup rozchichotanych dziewczyn. 31 października Krum został wybrany reprezentantem szkoły przez niezależnego sędziego – Czarę Ognia. Wiktor był wyraźnie faworyzowany przez dyrektora, Igora Karkarowa. Krum był małomówny, nie wyraził żadnej opinii o wyborze czwartego reprezentanta – Harry'ego Pottera. Krum razem z całą reprezentacją Durmstrangu mieszkał na statku zacumowanym na jeziorze. Wiktor Krum razem z pozostałymi reprezentantami uczestniczył w sprawdzeniu różdżek. Różdżka Kruma wykonana przez Gregorowicza przeszła pomyślnie test. Oprócz tego było spotkanie z Ritą Skeeter, ale poświęciła ona większość uwagi Harry'emu. Imię Wiktora Kruma, mimo że był bardzo sławną i rozpoznawalną osobą zostało wpisane na koniec artykułu i to jeszcze błędnie. Krum wiele czasu spędzał w bibliotece, gdzie oglądał uczącą się Hermionę Granger, która bardzo mu się podobała. Codziennie starał się z nią porozmawiać, ale brakowało mu odwagi. Obecność Kruma w bibliotece przyciągała mnóstwo chichoczących dziewczyn podglądających chłopaka. Hermiona była jedyną dziewczyną, która nie mdlała z zachwytu na widok gwiazdy quidditcha, co dodatkowo intrygowało Wiktora. Granger była nawet zła na chłopaka, ponieważ przez jego roześmiane fanki nie mogła skupić się na nauce. Zastanawiała się, czemu Wiktor nie może czytać tych wszystkich książek na swoim statku. Pierwsze zadanie mały|lewo|185px|Wiktor ze Złotym Jajem Pierwszym zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego było pokonanie smoka i zdobycie złotego jaja, które stanowiło ważną podpowiedź do drugiego zadania. Wiktor wiedział już wcześniej co będzie tematyką zadania, ponieważ powiedział mu to Karkarow, który zakradł się do Zakazanego Lasu i zobaczył smoki. Krum wylosował szkarłatnego chińskiego ogniomiota z numerem 3, któremu miał odebrać jajo. Wszedł na arenę zaraz po Fleur Delacour. Wykonując zadanie rzucił zaklęcie Conjunctivitis, które oślepiło smoka. Zwierzę zaczęło się miotać i zgniotło około połowę jaj (za co odjęto mu punkty). Ostatecznie otrzymał 40 punktów, w tym 10 od Karkarowa. Bal bożonarodzeniowy i drugie zadanie Viktor-and-Hermione-krum-and-hermione-16833774-2100-1397.jpg Viktor-Krum-Hermione-Yule-Ball.jpg Wiktor Krum zaprosił na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy Hermionę Granger, co było dla wszystkich wielkim zaskoczeniem i wyraźnie nie spodobało się Ronowi. Wiktor miał wiele fanek, które marzyły o pójściu z nim na bal, jednak Harry sądził, że gdyby Wiktor nie był tak popularny to żadna by go nie chciała. Krum przełamał się i zaprosił Hermionę prawdopodobnie w bibliotece, wyznając jej po co przez cały czas tam przesiadywał. Wraz z resztą reprezentantów wykonał wraz z partnerką pierwszy taniec i „otworzył” bal. Na balu Hermiona uczyła go poprawnie wypowiadać swoje imię, choć dla niego nadal była „Hermijoniną”. Wiktor opowiadał Hermionie o swoim zamku, byli oni całkowicie pochłonięci rozmową ze sobą. Bardzo dużo także razem tańczyli. Treningi Wiktora do drugiego zadania cieszyły się dużą popularnością jego fanek. Skakał on w samych kąpielówkach w lodowate odmęty jeziora, a dziewczyny mogły podziwiać jego dobrze zbudowane ciało. Ron uważał, że to wariactwo, jednak Wiktor mówił, że woda wydaje mu się ciepła w porównaniu z tą, w której kąpie się w Durmstrangu. mały|lewo|Krum ratuje Hermionę z głębin jeziora Drugie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego polegało na odnalezieniu i wyłowieniu z głębi jeziora bliskiej osoby. Jako iż Krum był zakochany w Hermionie, podczas drugiego zadania musiał uratować właśnie ją. Do jeziora Wiktor wszedł w samych kąpielówkach i z różdżką w ręku, by użyć niepełnej transmutacji – głowę i tułów miał rekina. W uwolnieniu Hermiony pomógł mu Potter, ponieważ ten bał się, że Wiktor swoimi rekinimi zębami rozszarpie Hermionę. Na powierzchnię wrócił jako drugi i uzyskał kolejne 40 punktów, ale niestety nie zmieścił się w czasie. Po drugim zadaniu Krum zaprosił Hermionę na wakacje do Bułgarii. Rozmowę podsłuchiwała Rita Skeeter w postaci żuka morskiego, więc informacja o tej parze ukazała się w Proroku Codziennym. Według Skeeter, Hermiona zdradzała Harry'ego z Wiktorem, przez co miała bardzo negatywną opinię w świecie czarodziejów, a zawistne czytelniczki Rity przysyłały jej niemiłe prezenty. Trzecie zadanie Przed trzecim zadaniem Turnieju Krum spytał Harry'ego na skraju Zakazanego Lasu o jego relacje z Hermioną. Harry zapewnił go, że są z Hermioną tylko przyjaciółmi, a artykuły jakie pojawiły się w plotkarskiej prasy są wymysłem Rity Skeeter. Ich rozmowę przerwał Bartemiusz Crouch Sr, który wyłonił się zza drzewa. Gestykulował i bełkotał. Harry pobiegł po pomoc do Albusa Dumbledore'a. Wtedy z ukrycia wyskoczył Bartemiusz Crouch Jr. Oszołomił on Kruma i zabił swojego ojca, a jego ciało transmutował. Kiedy Harry przybył z Albusem, zobaczyli tylko nieprzytomnego Wiktora. mały|Krum w labiryncie Trzecim zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego był labirynt. Wiktor w punktacji zajmował drugie miejsce, więc wszedł do labiryntu również jako drugi. Został zaczarowany przez Bartemiusza Croucha Jr, który był pod postacią Alastora Moody'ego. Śmierciożercy udało się rzucić na Wiktora klątwę Imperius. Celem Croucha było niedopuszczenie, aby ktoś dotknął Pucharu Turnieju Trójmagicznego przed Harrym. Pod kontrolą Croucha, Krum dogonił Cedrika Diggory'ego i rzucił na niego klątwę Cruciatus. Wiktor został jednak oszołomiony przez Harry'ego, a Cedrik wypuścił czerwone iskry ze swojej różdżki, które pozwoliły służbom medycznym zająć się Krumem. Przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu pożegnał się z Hermioną na osobności. Prawdopodobnie wtedy miał miejsce ich pocałunek. Ron przełamał się i poprosił go o autograf. Krum złożył Harry'emu kondolencje po śmierci Cedrika. Hermiona nigdy nie odwiedziła go w Bułgarii. Ślub Billa i Fleur Wiktor został zaproszony na ślub Billa Weasleya i Fleur Delacour. Przyszedł na zaproszenie panny młodej, bez osoby towarzyszącej. Jego przybycie wywołało duże poruszenie, zwłaszcza u kuzynek wil. Ludzie wyciągali szyje, aby zobaczyć na własne oczy gwiazdę quidditcha. Kruma chłodno przywitał Ron Weasley, który był zazdrosny o Hermionę, niegdyś zakochaną w Wiktorze. Harry Potter przebrany jako Barny Weasley wskazał Wiktorowi jego miejsce. Krum spytał się czy Hermiona i Ron są teraz razem i wyraził rozczarowanie, kiedy Barny powiedział, że tak jakby. mały|lewo|Wraz z Hermioną na weselu Fleur i Billa Podczas przyjęcia zauważył, że Ksenofilius Lovegood nosi symbol Gellerta Grindelwalda. Barny, czyli Harry wyjaśniał mu, że rodzina ta jest trochę dziwna i zapewne nie zdaje sobie sprawy z prawdziwego znaczenia symbolu. Następnie zaczął pytać Kruma o jego różdżkę, którą chłopak w międzyczasie wyjął. Harry chciał wiedzieć co się dzieje obecnie z Gregorowiczem, dostał odpowiedź, że jest na emeryturze. Wiktor z początku zdziwił się skąd Barny wie, że jego różdżka jest od Gregorowicza, ale Harry'emu udało mu się przekonać Kruma, że czytał o tym w jakiś fanowskich czasopismach. Wiktor zainteresował się następnie Ginny Weasley. Harry jednak szybko powiedział, że dziewczyna ma już chłopaka – wielkiego osiłka, którego wszyscy się boją. Krum zirytował się i powiedział, że co z tego, że jest gwiazdą quidditcha, jak i tak wszystkie fajne dziewczyny są zajęte. Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 mały|lewo|196px|Wiktor Krum jako zawodnik bułgarskiej drużyny quidditcha. Wiktor Krum znowu wystąpił jako szukający, lecz w finale jego drużyna przegrała z Egiptem, który pokonał Bułgarię 450 do 300. Znicza złapała znakomita Egipcjanka, Rawya Zaghloul. Krum rozczarował swoich fanów. Płaczliwym tonem po meczu ogłosił zakończenie sportowej kariery. Mistrzostwa Świata 2014 Ambicja Wiktora Kruma, aby wygrać Mistrzostwa Świata była tak wielka, że w wieku trzydziestu ośmiu lat powrócił do zespołu i został najstarszym zawodnikiem całych mistrzostw. Został wytypowany jako wybitny gracz swojej reprezentacji podczas 427. Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu''Pottermore Intsider'' – Place your bets with Ludo Bagman. W meczu finałowym z Brazylią Wiktor złapał znicz w 165 minucie zapewniając swojej drużynie zwycięstwo 170 do 60. Według Ginny Potter to właśnie niesamowita wydajność Kruma zapewniła Bułgarom zdobycie Pucharu Quidditcha. Wiktor Krum w dorosłym życiu znalazł sobie miłość w swojej rodzinnej Bułgarii, chociaż utrzymywał kontakt z Hermioną. Mugglenet.com Wygląd mały|290x290px|Filmowy wygląd Kruma Wiktor Krum był szczupły, miał ziemistą cerę, ciemne włosy i oczy. Miał długi, zakrzywiony nos i gęste czarne brwi. Wyglądał jak przerośnięty ptak drapieżny. Na miotle prezentował się bardzo dobrze mimo iż wyglądał nieco jak przerośnięty jastrząb. Poruszał się kaczkowatym chodem, okropnie się garbiąc. Hermiona na początku stwierdziła, że Wiktor jest gburowaty. Krum po ukończeniu szkoły zapuścił krótką brodę, którą krytykował Ron. Wiktor Krum dużo trenował. Jego umięśnione ciało wywoływało duże zainteresowanie wśród nastolatek, kiedy Wiktor ćwiczył skoki do wody ze swojego statku do jeziora przed drugim zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Filmowy wygląd Kruma znacznie odbiegał od opisu z książki. Charakter Wiktor Krum był cichym, a nawet gburowatym człowiekiem. Mówił tylko tyle ile musiał, często bywał zamyślony, nie był również towarzyski. Nie roztaczał wokół siebie szumu, ani nie szczycił się swoją sławą. Wręcz przeciwnie, można odnieść wrażenie, że Krum nie lubił zamieszania wokół własnej osoby. Był człowiekiem skrytym i raczej zamkniętym w sobie. Można go uznać za całkowite przeciwieństwo Gilderoya Lockharta. Hermiona twierdziła, że Wiktor był skryty i lepszy niż można tego oczekiwać po uczniu Durmstrangu. Krum traktował ludzi tak, jak oni traktowali jego, dlatego zasmucił się śmiercią Cedrika, który zawsze był dla niego miły. Również zawsze był uprzejmy w stosunku do Harry'ego. Właściwie znana jest tylko jedna sytuacja, w której Wiktor się rozgniewał, kiedy na weselu Billa i Fleur zauważył, że Ksenofilius Lovegood nosi znak Gellerta Grindelwalda, wielkiego czarnoksiężnika, którego poplecznicy zabili jego dziadka. Magiczne talenty i zdolności mały * Quidditch – Wiktor Krum był gwiazdą quidditcha, jednym z najlepszych szukających na świecie. Latał cudownie, potrafił wykonywać genialne zwody, które często gwarantowały Bułgarii, którą reprezentował na arenie międzynarodowej zwycięstwa. W 1994 roku mimo młodego wieku (18 lat) zakwalifikował się do drużyny i stał się gwiazdą światowego formatu, jednak, mimo że złapał znicza w finale, jego drużyna nie wygrała. W 2014 roku natomiast Puchar Quidditcha przypadł właśnie Bułgarii. Wiktor na ostatnich mistrzostwach miał trzydzieści osiem lat, co świadczy o jego klasie – utrzymywał genialną formę przez tak wiele lat. * Czarna magia – Wiktor jako uczeń Durmstrangu uczył się czarnej magii, której nie tolerowano w Hogwarcie. W labiryncie Krum rzucił zaklęcie Cruciatus na Cedrika, kiedy był pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius, a wiadomo, że nie jest to proste zaklęcie i wymaga pewnej wprawy. * Transmutacja – Krum opanował w pewnym stopniu bardzo trudny rodzaj transmutacji – transmutację ludzką. W drugim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, zmienił sam siebie w rekina. Zaklęcie jednak nie udało się zupełnie, transmutacja przebiegła połowicznie, co wskazuje, że Wiktor potrafił używać tego czaru, ale nie osiągnął w jego rzucaniu poziomu mistrzowskiego. Relacje Hermiona Granger mały Hermiona zaczęła się podobać Wiktorowi krótko po tym, jak przyjechał on do Hogwartu. Spędzał wiele czasu w bibliotece, aby móc podziwiać dziewczynę i próbował zdobyć się na odwagę, aby z nią porozmawiać. W końcu udało mu się przełamać i zaproponował Hermionie pójście na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Hermiona zgodziła się, ale utrzymała tą informację w tajemnicy dzieląc się nią tylko z Ginny Weasley. Z tego też powodu, wystąpienie Wiktora z Hermioną wywołało duże poruszenie. Hermiona wyglądała tak ładnie i olśniewająco, że nawet Harry nie poznał jej w pierwszym momencie. Po balu, Hermiona i Wiktor nadal się widywali i chodzili na randki. Wiktor, zazwyczaj małomówny, odnalazł w Hermionie świetną rozmówczynię. Hermiona również na balu była tak pochłonięta rozmową, że wyglądała jakby zapomniała o tym, że właśnie coś jadła. Później, Hermiona stała się zakładniczką Wiktora w drugim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Po zawodach na brzegu, Wiktor powiedział, że nigdy nie czuł do żadnej dziewczyny tego, co obecnie czuje do Hermiony i zaprosił ją do Bułgarii w lato. Rozmowę podsłuchała Rita Skeeter w postaci żuka (dziennikarka była animagiem). Skeeter w swoim artykule oskarżyła Hermionę, że bawi się ona uczuciami zarówno Wiktora jak i Harry'ego Pottera, dlatego Krum poczuł się trochę niepewnie. Spotkał się z Harrym i spytał się go o jego relacje z Hermioną. Harry powiedział, że są oni tylko przyjaciółmi i nigdy nic poważniejszego między nimi nie zaszło. W pewnym momencie związku między Hermioną a Wiktorem odbył się ich pocałunek, ale, mimo że Wiktor pisał do Hermiony często, ona nie odwiedziła go w Bułgarii. Hermiona spotkała się z Wiktorem jeszcze na ślubie Billa i Fleur. Krum pochwalił Hermionę za to, że ładnie wyglądała i był rozczarowany, kiedy dowiedział się od Harry'ego, że Ron i Hermiona to taka jakby para. Harry Potter mały|lewo|Harry Potter Wiktor Krum pierwszy raz spotkał Harry'ego w miejscu, gdzie spotykali się reprezentanci poszczególnych szkół. Wiktor myślał prawdopodobnie, że Harry wrzucił sam swoje zgłoszenie do Czary Ognia. Kiedy Harry wykonywał pierwsze zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Krum przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z boku i był pod dużym wrażeniem umiejętności latania Harry'ego. Kiedy Wiktor zaczął spotykać się z Hermioną, ogarnęły go pewne wątpliwości co do plotek, według których Hermiona zostawiła Harry'ego dla Kruma. W maju, krótko przed trzecim zadaniem Krum chcąc rozwiać swoje wątpliwości, spytał Harry'ego o jego relacje z Hermioną. Harry oświadczył, że nigdy nie łączyło go z tą dziewczyną nic więcej niż przyjaźń. Wiktor pochwalił następnie Harry'ego za świetne latanie w pierwszym zadaniu. Harry był zły na Kruma za rzucenie zaklęcia Cruciatus na Cedrika w labiryncie, jednak nie wiedział, że słynny gracz quidditcha był pod działaniem klątwy Imperius. Harry następny raz spotkał Wiktora na weselu Billa i Fleur, chociaż Krum tego nie wiedział, ponieważ Potter był przemieniony w Barry'ego Weasleya. Wiktor spytał się Barry'ego alias Harry'ego o Ginny. Harry jednak zazdrośnie powiedział, że dziewczyna ma potężnego chłopaka, z którym nie warto zadzierać. Przed finałowym meczem na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu 2014 Harry przedstawił Wiktora jego dwóm synom, Albusowi i Jamesowi. Cedrik Diggory mały|120px Wiktor spotkał Cedrika pierwszy raz w komnacie, w której zaraz po wybraniu spotykali się reprezentanci szkół. Wiktor szanował charakter i poczucie fair play Cedrika. Po tragicznej śmierci chłopaka, Krum mówił, że Cedrik był zawsze dla niego miły, mimo że przybył z Durmstrangu. Fleur Delacour mały|lewo|163px Wiktor zachowywał przyjacielskie relacje z Fleur po zakończeniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Dziewczyna zaprosiła go na swój ślub do Nory w 1997 roku. Igor Karkarow Wiktor Krum był ulubieńcem Karkarowa, który faworyzował chłopaka zaniedbując nawet resztę uczniów, tak jakby Krum był jedynym członkiem reprezentacji swojej szkoły. Za kulisami * Wiktora Kruma zagrał Stanislav Ianevski, bułgarski aktor. Filmowy wygląd Kruma znacznie odbiega jednak od tego opisanego w książce. W powieści chłopak opisany jest jako wysoki, chudy z zakrzywionym nosem i krzaczastymi brwiami. Zupełnie inaczej wygląda w filmie, gdzie Wiktor jest barczystym mężczyzną z prostym nosem i cienkimi brwiami. W ostatniej części Krum zapuścił brodę, która jest lekko zaznaczona również w siódmym filmie. * W książce w labiryncie Krum rzuca na Cedrika zaklęcie Cruciatus, podczas gdy w filmie próbuje zabić Cedrika. Poza tym w książce Harry był zupełnie zaskoczony dziwnym zachowaniem Kruma, a w filmie niemal od razu zorientował się, że Krum został zaczarowany. * W grze Harry Potter: Mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu Wiktor Krum został przedstawiony podobnie do jego książkowego wyglądu, ponieważ gra powstawała przed premierą czwartego filmu z serii. Wiktor został w grze przedstawiony jako dość szczupły chłopak z długimi, brązowymi włosami i zakrzywionym nosie. * W filmach Krum i Harry ani razu ze sobą nie rozmawiają. * W wersji LEGO Wiktor Krum ma długie, czarne włosy wyglądające jak gdyby nosił jakieś niecodzienne nakrycie głowy. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) mały|Wiktor Krum jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * Harry Potter: Mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Uczestnicy Turnieju Trójmagicznego Kategoria:Uczniowie Durmstrangu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1976 Kategoria:Rodzina Krum Kategoria:Bułgarzy Kategoria:Szukający cs:Viktor Krum el:Βίκτωρ Κρουμ en:Viktor Krum es:Viktor Krum et:Viktor Krum fi:Viktor Krum fr:Viktor Krum it:Viktor Krum ja:ビクトール・クラム nl:Viktor Kruml ru:Виктор Крам uk:Віктор Крум